Between the Shadow and the Soul
by WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: 'He could work her in glass and fill the sculpture with light bulbs, and it still wouldn't shine like she does' Ten words and their definitions; ten glimpses into Stevie and Zander's relationship - Rated T for themes and minor swearing - Please Review


**Title**; Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Word Count**; 1,756

**Summary**; '_He could work her in glass and fill the sculpture with light bulbs, and it still wouldn't shine like she does_.' Ten words and their definitions; ten glimpses into Stevie and Zander's relationship.

**Relationships**; Stevie/Zander, mentioned Zander/Molly

**Rating**; T

**Warnings**; Abstract mentions of sex; nothing graphic. A lot of pining. Minor swearing.

**Disclaimer**; I do not own How To Rock or the characters from it, nor do I own the actors who portray them; this has been written without their knowledge or permission with the intention of entertainment and personal writing practice.

**Notes**; This was supposed to be a couple of 100 word drabbles, and somehow became...this. Go figure, I guess. If you leave prompts, or even just single random words, in the reviews then I will write another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Underlie;**_

_**Definition:**__** To lie under; to rest beneath; to be situated under.**_

She flops on top of him unceremoniously, face pressed to his chest, breathing him in; all black coffee and lime and something uniquely him which she associates with both summer and fresh fallen autumn leaves. He doesn't complain - he never does, and the possible reasons for it make her insides twist into knots and hope claw its way up her throat - but lets out a quiet _oof_ all the same; which transforms into the quiet huff which means he's suppressing a laugh when she dances her fingers over his ribs. When she glances up at him, eyes alight with mischief and something else he doesn't dare let himself hope for, he snaps his teeth at her playfully; and then she's suddenly on her back, both her wrists pinned to the floor in one of his calloused, long-fingered hands, while the other pulls bursts of laughter and hysterical giggles from her as it dances over her rib cage and up across the crease of her neck.

She likes to pretend, later, that she didn't imagine the disappointment in his expression when she wriggled free with Kacey's arrival.

* * *

_**Defamation;**_

_**Definition:**__** Act of injuring another's reputation by any slanderous communication, written or oral; the wrong of maliciously injuring the good name of another; slander; detraction; calumny; aspersion.**_

He's not a violent person - his song book is covered in peace signs and has 'make love not war' scrawled into the margins - but there's an audible crack as his fist slams into John's face, sending the taller boy crumpling to the ground. She refuses to admit it - because she's got four brothers, and she can beat them all at leg wrestling, and he's affirmed repeatedly that she's the toughest girl he knows - but the pure, relentless anger spread across his face frightens her a little, even through the tears she refuses to acknowledge.

John's nose is bleeding profusely, and he's scrambling away with a panicked look that shows just how sure he was that he'd not get the reaction he did; but it takes her softly calling his name, voice thick and shaking, for him to calm down and look back at her.

His whole expression softens at the tears on her cheeks; and later, when they've left the courtyard and he's snapped that 'if you ever say anything like that again, Michaelson, I swear to _god_,' he'll gently stroke them away and hug her tightly, ignoring the fact that one of his fingers is almost definitely dislocated and throbbing like a bitch.

* * *

_**Shine;**_

_**Definition:**__** To emit rays of light; to give light; to beam with steady radiance; to exhibit brightness or splendor; as the sun shines by day the moon shines by night.**_

His first thought when Kacey suggests he sculpt something romantic is her, sat as she is at that moment with a grin spread across her face, gently mocking Nelson and Kevin.

He disregards the thought before Kacey's even started to continue, though; he could work her in glass and fill the sculpture with light bulbs, and it still wouldn't shine like she does.

That doesn't mean anything, though, no matter what amused noises Kevin makes or how often Nelson waggles his eyebrows at the two of them.

* * *

_**Errorful;**_

_**Definition:**__** Full of error; wrong.**_

They don't know he's there, stood just outside the door with his song book held tightly in one hand; but he is, and he can hear them all.

He can hear Kacey's declaration that if he dated one of them it would be bad for the band; but what really makes him shut his eyes and drop his head back against the wall behind him is the soft noise of agreement that follows it. He can almost see her in his head, arms crossed over her chest, dragging her bottom lip through her teeth; and he swallows thickly, breath leaving him in a rush.

Later in the day he can _feel_ how hard she's trying to make the song not about her, and he stammers out excuses to leave; because she might not see it - and Kacey can't see it either, both of them are so _fucking _blind - but what they're doing is for all intents and purposes rejection, and it hurts.

It's not that hard to change the song, in the end.

And it would be wrong for the band if he didn't.

(Still; he sings to her first, and for a moment he can pretend she didn't take a bite out of a raw onion because she doesn't want to be with him.)

* * *

_**Linguistic;**_

_**Definition:**__** Of or pertaining to language; relating to linguistics or to the affinities of languages.**_

"It has come to the attention of this band, being of relatively sound mind and less sound body, after extensive exploration and the discussion of varying theories, that there is no other possible conclusion to be drawn. Your amorous feelings are clear, and this here panel of your peers has decided, upon thorough consultation, that you need to - if you'll forgive the colloquialism - buck. Up." He stares at his friend with a frown; and Nelson steps forward, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him.

"Just ask her out already!"

* * *

_**Forced;**_

_**Definition:**__**Imposed by force; involuntary.**_

He watches her dance around the band room when she thinks no one can see her, arms above her head, singing at the top of her lungs, and he _wants_.

He touches her wrist with a grin before running off to class, and she _wants_ too.

* * *

_**Connotation**__**;**_

_**Definition:**__**An idea or meaning suggested by or associated with a word or thing.**_

He sings softly, like it's a secret; and when his eyes flick up to meet hers, and he murmurs that_ these lips can't wait to taste your skin_ she knows it is.

Her cheeks colour and her heart jumps into her throat; because the crowd of cooing girls surrounding him don't know about the maps he's drawn over the skin of her back, don't know the spot on the back of her neck which makes her purr. They don't know what the skin at his hip tastes like, and they don't know the sharp smell of autumn leaves that lingers on her hands after her fingers have been in his hair.

They don't know the soft, pleading noise he makes when she pulls at his curls, and they don't know the quiet gasp she offers in response when she feels his teeth on her skin.

Later, she thinks it's a little amusing that eight words and a single look from him can make her ache down to her soul.

* * *

_**Regret**__**;**_

_**Definition:**__**To feel sorry, disappointed, or distressed about; to remember with a feeling of loss or sorrow; mourn.**_

She leaps into his arms, and for half a second they look at each other, eyes locked. The end of her nose just brushes his when she tilts her head up toward his, fingertips lingering on the downy curls at the nape of his neck, and she thinks she could touch the wanting in his eyes if she tried; because it's thick and tangible and she can already taste it on the backs of her teeth.

It's easy to just let her lips part, to tilt her chin up a little more and let her eyes slip half-closed as his do, and she can feel the way his grip on her changes.

She leaps back out of his arms when Nelson talks; and he leaves so fast that all she can do is swallow and watch him go.

* * *

_**Winter**__**;**_

_**Definition:**__**A period of time characterized by coldness, misery, barrenness, or death.**_

She expects the refusal to hear her explanations and apologies; because she doesn't like giving them, and he doesn't like hearing them.

What she doesn't expect is the clatter that fills the kitchen when he lifts her to sit on the island, the heat that spreads in the wake of his lips as they trace a line from her jaw to her collar bone, the way their hips still slot together so easily. She doesn't expect the ease with which she remembers to wrap her legs around his waist, to scratch her blunt nails over his scalp and drag low moans out of his throat, to drop her head back and offer her throat up to the mercy of his tongue and teeth. She doesn't expect him to remember to push his hands up under the back of her shirt and hold her waist, calluses rough on her bare skin, to press her back to lay flat on the cool granite of the island and pin her wrists above her head, to _bite_ and chuckle softly at the quiet, pleading whine it earns.

She doesn't expect them to slot back together so easily.

She expects lasting silences and his refusal to look at her; expects having to scream and shout to drag responses out of him. She expects him playing the gentleman, as always, and sleeping on the couch until he's forgiven her. She expects to be punished in the quiet, gentle way he always falls back to when she does something that hurts him.

She doesn't expect the shattered coffee mug and bowl left in shards on the floor; doesn't expect her skirt hiked up around her waist, patience having been lost after her shirt was pushed up over her head; doesn't expect the love bites pressed into her neck and ribs, the bruises on her hips that match his grip on her.

She doesn't expect the four seconds where they're pressed together, his face pressed to the side of her neck while her fingers absently card through his hair.

She expects the words; just not so soon.

_Please stop running away._

* * *

_**Chess**__**;**_

_**Definition:**__**A board game for two players.**_

"If I win, you have to break things off with Molly, because she's a bitch and she's just using you to screw with Kacey." She moves a Pawn forward a space, arching an eyebrow at him.

"And if I win?" He returns her expression, moving his Knight.

"What do you want, if you win?" Her Queen takes one of his Bishops.

His hand hesitates over a Rook.

"If I win, I break up with Molly anyway; but you let me kiss you." She stares at him, looking an interesting mixture of startled and _caught_; and he moves his Rook sideways four spaces, smile widening into a triumphant grin.

"Checkmate."

* * *

_Please leave a review; don't just read, or favourite._


End file.
